That kid from Greece
by Abba19
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**_In the beginning of this fic only Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia speak Greek._**_ (Summary)_**_ Watch as Annabeth teaches Percy how to speak English, how to hold his temper, how to deal with sluts, jocks, jackasses and teachers. But while Annabeth teaches him will something spark? How will Annabeth's friends take Percy in? You'll have to read to find out. I know summary sucks just read it please._**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Here I am. I have finished all my work in English. We have been In school three months now aka long enough for the teaches to separate the good students from the ones that need help. I'm currently reading _The Odyssey _I hear the teacher announcing that their is a new student. I hear the door open but keep looking at my book. I hear Drew aka Queen of sluts whisper to her little minions, "I'll have him in bed by the end of the week!" "Alright would you mind saying your name please" though it sounded like more of a demand, "Περξψ ςαξκσον" I knew perfect Greek so I know he said 'Percy Jackson' no one else did. "Do you understand English? Can you write it? How about speak it?" The teacher asked. Percy held up one finger and shook his head then held up two then three and nodded. "Hmmmm Annabeth please stand up" I put my book mark in my book and stand up "You a an A student so I want you to teach Percy here English please" Judging by her tone, I didn't have a choice. "Okay" I tell her and motion for Percy to come sit by me. When he sits I ask him "Ηοω μυξη Ενγλιση δο ψου κνοω?" 'How much English' "Βαρλεψ ανψ" 'Barely any' "Ωελλ, ξομε βψ μψ ηουσε αφτερ σξηοολ ανδ Ι'λλ τεαξη ψου σομε Ενγλιση" 'Well, come by my house after school and I'll teach you some English' I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down my address.

-Next Period-

Me and Percy have every class together. "All right class this new student, Percy correct?" Percy nodded. "Okay, Rachel, would you like to teach him English?" Oh God, Rachel is worse than Drew! "Yes" I was already told to do it by Mrs. Merl but Percy beat me to it, "Νο τηανκ ψου, Ανναβετη ηασ αλρεδψ βεεν τολδ το δο ιτ ανδ σηε ισ ωερψ πρεττψ" "What?" our math teacher asked. I raised my hand. "Yes Annabeth" he asked, "Um I know what he said" he nodded singling me to go on I stood up and said, "He said 'No thank you, Annbeth was already told to do it and," I blushed but continued, "and she is very pretty" still blushing I sat down. "Okay" Percy sat next to me and the rest of the day was uneventful. Most likely because all my friends are sick. Wait until Percy gets to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

**_In the beginning of this fic only Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia speak Greek._**_ (Summary)_**_ Watch as Annabeth teaches Percy how to speak English, how to hold his temper, how to deal with sluts, jocks, jackasses and teachers. But while Annabeth teaches him will something spark? How will Annabeth's friends take Percy in? You'll have to read to find out. I know summary sucks just read it please._**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting in my bedroom when Percy knocked on my door. My luck I was home alone, and if we didn't hurry up we were going have to explain a lot. "Ηελλο Περξψ, ηοω αρε ψου?" 'Hello Percy, how are you?' "Γρεατ, τηανκσ φορ ασκινγ," 'Great, thanks for asking' "σο ωηερε αρε ωε γοινγ?" 'so where are we going?' "Μψ βεδροομ" 'My bedroom'. Percy nodded and we walked up to my room. We sat on my bed and started.

- An hour later-

Percy has taken off his shirt as I have because it is so hot in my bedroom and my fan is broken leaving me in my tank top and Percy bare chested. "Hey, get that for me" I told Percy. He turned towards me and reached next to my head. Right as he did the doors flew open and their stood my parents...this could not look good. I decided to check what it looks like. I called it. Our hair is messed up. His hand is next to my head. We are sweating. And my parent's don't know how Percy is. "Οη, φυξκ!" 'Oh, fuck!' Percy said and jerked his hand away. "Who are you?" my father asked. Percy's hands shot in the air like he was going to be arrested, "Υη Π-Περξψ ςαξκσον ανδ Ι σωεαρ ιτ ισ νοτ ωηατ ιτ λοοκσ λικε!" 'Uh P-Percy Jackson and I swear it is not what it looks like' Percy said, looking terrified. My dad had no clue what he said and look at me. "He is Percy and he is a new student who doesn't speak English, he was grabbing something for me, I swear!" My father looked like he wanted to believe me but couldn't compared to the situation. I saw Percy close his eyes in concentration and said in some of the most broken English I have ever heard "Th-Thanks f-f-for," he clears his throat and starts back, "he-he-helping m-m-me Ann-Anna-Annabeth" he grabbed his shirt and walked out.

-Tomorrow

I sat down in English class and Percy walked in. He looked at me nervously then sat next to me "He-Hey Annabeth, uh, n-n-nic-ce we-eat-ther we're ha-having right?" first of he was getting better. He must be really nervous because it is pouring outside. I point out the window and Percy follows my hand and blushes. The day goes normal...that is until lunch. Percy had just payed the lunch lady and I asked him to come over and sit with me and my friends. It wasn't thirty seconds that Percy had sat down that Drew walked up. "Hey Percy" he looked at her smiled and looked back at his food deciding where to begin. Drew's smile altered. She put back in place and flipped her hair, "I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house for some fun my parents are out of town" she said looking at him seductively. He froze. He looked at her and took a deep breath, "Νοω ωηψ ωουλδ Ι γο οωερ το α ηουσε ωηιτη α σλυτ λικε ψου?" 'Now why would I go over to a house with a slut like you?' he tells her. She looks confused and Percy asks me for a piece of paper. He is rapidly writing and then he hands it to her. Her eyes widen then narrow and she "Hmph" and spins on her heel, walks to her table, and sits next to Rachel. I look at the paper and stifle a laugh on the page were to simple words but for some reason were funny. It read: "Hell no"


End file.
